Recuerdos de otra vida
by brico4899
Summary: Leonard Snart sobrevivió a la explosión del Oculus, pero no su memoria no
1. Chapter 1

**¡He vuelto! Llevaba ya un tiempo sin subir ninguna historia nueva debido a la falta de ideas pero justo ayer se me ocurrió esto. Espero que os guste.**

 **PD Laurel está viva en esta historia  
**

Sara terminó de aplicarse el maquillaje y miró su reflejo en el espejo. No le apetecía nada acudir a su cita de esa noche, pero tanto su madre como Laurel le habían hecho jurar que, por lo menos le daría una oportunidad, de modo que se había arreglado un poco, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de volver a ver a ese tipo una vez la cita hubiese acabado.

Sabía que su madre y Laurel tenían buenas intenciones al intentar emperejarla con este tal Zack, un compañero de trabajo de Laurel en la fiscalía, pero ella no estaba interesada en absoluto en tener una relación estable y ese chico no parecía del perfil de tener una aventura de una sola noche.

No, eso era mentira, si que estaba interesada en tener una relación estable, pero no con una abogado de Star City, o con cualquier otro hombre o mujer que su madre pudiese presentarle, sino con un cierto ladrón de Central CIty con el que había formado equipo durante más de seis meses, viajando en el tiempo para evitar que un psicópata inmortal acabase dominando el planeta.

Tan solo había un pequeño problema; Él no la recordaba.

* * *

Habían pasado casi diez semanas desde que encontraron a Leonard flotando entra los restos del Oculus. Milagrosamente seguía con vida y lo llevaron de inmediato a la Bahia Médica para que Guideon le tratase.

Sara no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento durante los tres días en los que estuvo inconsciente. A pesar de que el resto del equipo no dejaban de insistir en que fuese a descansar y que la avisarían si pasaba algo, ella se negó a soltar la mano de Leonard y amenazó a todos con romperles varios huesos si intentaban alejarle de él aunque fuese tan solo por un instante.

Sabía que probablemente no estaba actuando de la forma más racional, pero no podía evitarlo. Leonard estaba allí, vivo y según Guideon se iba a recuperar completamente y podía despertarse en cualquier momento. Sara no le había contado a nadie como habían cambiado las cosas entre ella y Leonard poco antes de su supuesta muerte. El beso, la charla en la que él, a su peculiar manera, había confesado que tenia sentimientos por ella, su respuesta...

 _¿Quieres robarme un beso Leonard? Mas te vale ser un gran ladrón  
_

Esas palabras no habían abandonado su mente desde que dieron a Leonard por muerto. Más de una noche había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, odiándose a si misma por haber sido tan estúpida, y tan cobarde, por no haberle confesado que ella también había pensado en un futuro para ellos, un futuro que ya nunca iba a existir por que él estaba muerto.

Afortunadamente, por una sola vez, parecía que el universo estaba dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad. Leonard estaba de vuelta, podía corregir sus errores, podía confesarle lo que de verdad sentía por él, podía decirle que ese beso en el Oculus no había sido solo por la tensión del momento, o por lastima, sino porque se estaba enamorando de él, y quería tener un futuro a su lado.

Pero claro, las cosas nunca podían ir tan bien, al menos no para ella. Cuando Leonard finalmente se despertó, no parecía saber donde estaba y a Sara le llevó un buen rato lograr que se calmase. Cuando terminó de explicarle que estaba en la Wavereider, que estaba a salvo y que no tenia nada de que preocuparse, Leonard la miró fijamente durante casi un minuto antes de pronunciar las palabras que romperían en mil pedazos el corazón de Sara.

"¿Quien demonios eres tú?"

* * *

Sara noto como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla y se la limpió sin preocuparse por si se estropeaba el maquillaje. Aun le resultaba doloroso pensar en ello.

Guideon les había informado de que Leonard había olvidado por completo el ultimo año de su vida, lo cual significaba que también la había olvidado a ella. Con un nudo en la garganta Sara le había preguntado que probabilidades había de que la recuperase, a lo que Guideon le había informado que eran inferiores al 1%.

Leonard había exigido de inmediato que le devolviesen a Central City. Habían intentado explicarle que él formaba parte de ese equipo y todo lo que habían hecho juntos durante los últimos meses, pero a él le dio absolutamente igual. Ese ya no era el Leoanrd Snart que se había sacrificado por el equipo en el Oculus, sino el mismo bastardo de corazón frío que era cuando se conocieron, y que no dudaría en matar a ninguno de ellos si fuese necesario, excepto a Mick ya que era el único al que conocía.

Así pues decidieron que lo mejor era hacer lo que les pedía y devolverle a Central City 2016. De todas formas, con Vandal Savage muerto todo el equipo iba a volver a su época para tener un tiempo de descanso. Sara había ido a ver algunas veces a Leonard durante los primeros días, con la esperanza de que él acabaría recordándola, pero no recibía más que indiferencia por su parte. Finalmente renuncio, era demasiado doloroso mirar a los ojos al hombre al que amaba y verlos fríos como el hielo, sin recordar nada de ella, de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Mick le había prometido que la avisaría que Leonard empezaba a recordar algo, pero habían pasado más de dos meses y no había tenido noticias suyas, de modo que ya había perdido la esperanza.

Decidida a no pensar más en Leonard, eligió un par de pendientes y comprobó una vez más la dirección que le había enviado Zack, al mobil, un par de horas atrás. Frunció el ceño con disgusto. Parecía que Zack ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle a Laurel que clase de comida le gustaba, porque había reservado mesa en un restaurante italiano del centro de la ciudad, y ella odiaba la comida italiana. En cuanto leyó el mensaje pensó en decírselo, para cambiar de lugar, pero se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada. Al menos, de ese modo tendría una excusa para irse pronto si la cita no iba bien.

Salió de su apartamento y empezó a caminar por las calles de Star City, ya que ese restaurante no estaba demasiado lejos de donde vivía cuando se topó de frente ni más ni menos que con Leonard Snart.

"Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa" La saludó "Tan grande que es esta ciudad y yo me topo con una de las dos únicas personas en ella que conozco"

 _Esto no puede estar pasando_ Pensó Sara en completo shock. Lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora era verle a él "¿Que demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tengo un asunto pendiente aquí y he venido a zanjarlo" Leonard la estudio con ojos fríos y calculadores "Te veo muy arreglada. ¿Acaso tienes una cita?"

"Pues si, tengo una cita, y estoy llegando tarde por tu culpa, de modo que si no te importa..."

"¿Puedo preguntar con quien?" La interrumpió Leonard.

Sara apenas fue capaz de controlar su furia. ¿Que derecho se pensaba que tenía él para hacerle esas preguntas después de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa? "Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

"Ya veo, no quieres dar nombres por si sale mal, muy lista, espero que por lo menos te lleve a un sitio decente"

"Tampoco es asunto tuyo, pero si tu vida es tan aburrida que necesitas meterte en la mía, te diré que vamos a cenar a un restaurante italiano que no queda muy lejos de aquí. Puedes venir a hacernos compañía cuando acabes con lo que sea que vas a hacer" Siseó Sara y apartó a Leoanrad de un empujón, sabiendo que tenia que alejarse de él cuanto antes, o acabaría haciendo una estupidez, como ponerse a llorar.

"Tú odias la comida italiana" Dijo Leoanrd entes de que Sara hubiese podido alejarse más de unos pocos pasos.

"Ya, bueno, la reserva ya está hecha y..." Sara se detuvo en seco cuando su cerebro procesó las palabras de Leonard. Cerró los ojos, notando como las manos empezaban a temblarle "¿Que acabas de decir?"

"Tú odias la comida italiana" Repitió Leonard "Si de ti dependiese podrías pasar toda tu vida comiendo únicamente pizza y hamburguesas, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste un día que estábamos en la Wavereider y me di cuenta de que casi siempre le pedías a Guideon que cocinara lo mismo para ti. También me dijiste que tus gustos culinarios era una de las pocas cosas que tu tiempo en La Liga de Asesinos no cambió en ti"

"Dios mio" Jadeó Sara, aun sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

"Sara" Sara se estremeció al notar el aliento de Leonard haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja "Por favor, mírame"

Cuando abrió los ojos, la mirada de Leonard estaba muy lejos de ser fría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenia la intención de dejar esto en un One Shoot, pero he decidido subir una segunda parte porque pensé que se le podía sacar algo más de jugo a la historia, además no me gusta dejar finales tan abiertos como el del primer capitulo**

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, la mirada de Leonard estaba muy lejos de ser fría._

Sara no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos azules que ahora la estaban mirando con el mismo afecto que ella recordaba.

"¿Cuanto tiempo?" Logró preguntar con un susurro.

Snart no necesitó preguntar a que se refería "Empece a recordar cosas hace unas dos semanas, cosas sin importancia, alguna conversación que tuve con Jax, Raymond haciendo una payasada de las suyas, yo y Rip haciéndonos pasar por federales en los 50, intenté ignorarlo, repetirme a mi mismo que nada de esto me importaba, pero cada día que pasaba empezaba a recordar más y más. Y esta mañana he empezado a recordar cosas muy concretas. Respecto a ti"

"¿Que cosas?"

"Se que pasábamos mucho tiempo jugando a cartas, se que tú fuiste la única que no me juzgó cuando os hice creer a todos que había matado a Mick, se que casi morimos juntos congelados, y podría seguir así un buen rato. Estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas que aun no recuerdo pero... Recuerdo el Oculus" Dudó un segundo antes de añadir "Recuerdo el beso"

Eso fue todo cuento Sara necesitó oír antes de aplastar sus labios contra los suyos.

No fue un beso tierno, ni suave, ni mucho menos romántico, sino duro y áspero, una acción desesperada, para hacerle entender cuanto necesitaba tenerle cerca, cuanto necesitaba poder tocarle, poder sentir el roce de su piel contra la suya, poder estar segura de que esto era real y no una broma cruel de su mente.

"Mi apartamento está aquí al lado" Dijo Sara, respirando pesadamente, en cuanto se separaron.

"¿No tenias una cita?"

"Que le den" Sara agarró la mano de Leonard y le guió hasta su apartamento.

Nada más cerrar la puerta se giró hacia él y volvió a besarle con fuerza. Snart se sorprendió un poco por la dureza con la que estaba actuando Sara, pero no podía decirse que no le gustase, de modo que respondió con el mismo ímpetu. Hasta que notó la humedad en su cara.

"¿Por que te detienes?" Se quejó Sara al ver que Leonard se apartaba de ella.

"¿Sara, estás bien?" Preguntó Leonard, acercando la mano a su rostro para limpiar las lagrimas que estaban corriendo por su mejilla "Oye no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres"

"¡No!" Gritó Sara sin molestarse en ocultar su desesperación "Quiero hacer esto, Len, lo deseo más de lo que te puedes llegar a imaginar. Es solo que..."

Snart le acaricio la mejilla con una mano "¿Es solo que qué?"

"Prométeme que seguirás aquí por la mañana" Susurró Sara.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Pensé que habías muerto" Intentó explicar Sara, luchando por hacer salir las palabras "Pensé que te había perdido, y luego volviste pero no te acordabas de mí, te recuperé tan solo para volver a perderte y yo... Yo no puedo volver a pasar por esto no puedo perderte otra vez. Necesito saber que estarás aquí cuando me despierte, que te tendré a mi lado. Por favor Len, no me rompas el corazón"

"Sara" Leonard no sabía que decir, y casi era mejor así porque las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte y casi seguro acabaría estropeándolo, de modo que en lugar de hablar volvió a besadla, pero en esta ocasión se aseguró de que fuese dulce y tierno, confiando en transmitir así todos los sentimientos que no estaba seguro de poder expresar en voz alta.

"Mi cama... Ahora" Jadeó Sara entre besos. Extrañamente eso hizo que Leonard dejase de besadla y mirase a su alrededor "¿Que sucede?"

"No tengo ni idea de donde está tu dormitorio"

* * *

Lo primero que vio Sara al despertarse, la mañana siguiente, fue el rostro de Leonard a pocos centímetros del suyo.

"Hola hermosa" La saludó Leonard, apartando un mechón de pelo de sus ojos.

"Hola a ti también. ¿Cuanto rato llevas despierto?"

"No estoy seguro. Media hora, tal vez más"

"¿Y has estado observándome mientras dormía todo ese rato? Algunas personas podrían encontrarlo siniestro" Se burló Sara.

"Tampoco había mucho más que hacer hasta que te despertases" Se defendido Snart "Además, me gusta verte dormir... Eso ha quedado incluso más siniestro ¿verdad?"

"Más bien ha sonado bastante cursi. Cualquiera diría que no sabes como hablar con una mujer"

"Oye, no tengo ningún problema para hablar con mujeres" Protestó Leonard indignado "Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con ellas _después_ del sexo. Siempre suelo irme en cuanto se quedan dormidas"

"Awwwww. ¿Así que se podría decir que soy tu primera vez" Arrulló Sara.

"Mejor cambiemos de tema" Dijo Leonard tras unos segundos de silencio "Cuéntame que has estado haciendo estas ultimas semanas"

Sara soltó un bufido "No hay demasiado que contar. He estado ayudando a Oliver y su equipo de vez en cuando, y he pasado algo de tiempo con mis padres, pero en general ha estado bastante aburrido. Incluso llegué a aceptar salir una tarde con Felicity y su madre" Se estremeció al pensar en ello "Prefiero enfrentarme a 20 Vandal Savage que volver a pasar por eso. Adoro a Donna, pero recorrimos prácticamente todas las tiendas de ropa de la ciudad y me hizo probarme casi todo lo que había en cada una de ellas. Además no dejaba de sugerirme que debería cortarme el pelo, o tal vez teñírmelo ¿Te lo puedes creer?"

"Bueno, tener el pelo más corto evitaría que alguien tirase de él durante una pelea, y un color más oscuro ayudaría a que pudieras mezclarte mejor en una multitud sin ser vista"

Sara le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con molestia fingida "¿Que clase de respuesta es esa? Se supone que deberías decir algo como _Eres perfecta tal como eres Sara, no necesitas cambiar en nada_ "

"¿Quien está siendo cursi ahora?" Se burló Snart. Sara volvió a bufar y le dio la espalda. Con una sonrisa en los labios Leonard se pegó a ella, pasó sus manos por su pecho y le susurró al oido "Eres perfecta tal como eres Sara, no necesitas cambiar en nada"

Sara se dio la vuelta sonriendo ampliamente "Eso está mejor" Le besó en los labios mientras recorría su torso con sus manos y...

...Y toda la magia del momento se hizo añicos cuando el estomago de Sara empezó a rugir.

Sara se puso roja de vergüenza mientras que Leonard levantó una ceja con diversión "Me parece que alguien tiene hambre"

"¿Y que esperabas? Me asaltaste cuando me dirigía a un restaurante para la cena, por tu culpa no he comido nada desde hace casi 15 horas" Respondió Sara cruzando los brazos a la defensiva.

"No recuerdo que anoche te estuvieras quejando precisamente" Señaló Leonard.

Sara no pudo evitar sonreír "Tampoco me estoy quejando ahora. Al menos no de eso"

"Está bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer" Dijo Leonard saliendo de la cama para ponerse unos pantalones "Ya que, según tú, es culpa mía que tengas hambre, voy a ir a la cocina a prepararte el desayuno. Tú quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que yo te avise"

"¿Leonard Snart cocinando? Jamás pensé que eso fuese posible"

"Soy un hombre de muchas facetas, señorita Lance, hay muchas cosas de mí que le sorprenderían" Dijo Leonard antes de salir de la habitación.

"Estoy deseando descubrirlas todas" Susurró Sara para si misma.

A pesar de que Leonard le había dicho que no se moviese de la cama hasta que él la llamase, pronto notó un delicioso olor a bacon y tostadas procedente de la cocina y su estomago volvió a rugir con protesta de modo que salió de la cama y fue hasta su armario, sabiendo perfectamente que pieza de ropa debía ponerse para dejar sin palabras al Capitán Frió.

"Eso huele muy bien" Comentó Sara desde la puerta de la cocina.

"Te he dicho que no vinieras hasta..." Leonard dejó de hablar en cuanto apartó la vista de la sarten y vio lo que llevaba puesto Sara "¿Esa es mi parka?"

"Tal vez" Respondió Sara sonriendo ante la cara que había puesto Leonard.

"Me pasé días buscándola, cuando volví a Central City, Mick me aseguró que no la había llevado a la nave de modo que me volví loco buscándola por todos mis escondites, y resulta que la tenias tú"

"Cuando te creí muerto fui a tu cuarto a buscadla, necesitaba desesperadamente algo que me recordase a ti. He dormido con ella puesta prácticamente cada noche desde que regresé" Sara apartó la vista, con las mejillas sonrojadas "Es cómoda... Y huele a ti"

Leonard fue hacia Sara y la atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo "Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa"

Sara apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Leonard "Ahora estás aquí, es lo único que importa"

Leonard iba a decir algo pero se detuvo al pasar sus manos por la espalda de Sara "¿Llevas algo debajo de esto?"

Sara sonrió "Absolutamente nada"

"Hum... Interesante" Un instante despues de haber dicho eso sus labios estaban sobre los de Sara. La cogió en brazos y la tumbó sobre la mesa, sin dejar de darle besos en el cuello. Sara gimió de placer y empezó a bajar la cremallera de la parka dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo...

DING DONG DING DONG

El sonido del timbre hizo que ambos se detuvieran en seco.

"No te muevas ni respires" Susurró Leonard lo más flojo posible "Sea quien sea se ira cuando vea que no estás"

Golpes en la puerta "¿Sara? ¿Estás aquí?"

"Mierda, es Laurel" Susurró Sara "Rápido escóndete"

Snart la miró incrédulo "¿Disculpa?"

"Laurel tiene una llave de mi apartamento, y conociéndola estoy segura de que..." Se interrumpió al oír la puerta abriéndose "¡Lo sabía! Ve al baño del pasillo y no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga"

"Tienes que estar de broma" Se quejó Leonard, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

Sara volvió a abrocharse la parka y fue a los fogones fingiendo estar haciendo la comida que había cocinado Leonard.

Cinco segundos después Laurel apareció en la puerta y, para sorpresa de Sara, iba acompañada de Felicity "¡Sara! ¿Es que acaso no oías el timbre, me tenias muy preocupada, llevo toda la mañana mandándote mensajes"

"Adelante Laurel pasa. ¿Te apetece comer algo? No quisiera ser mal anfitriona, pero es que no contaba con que mi hermana irrumpiera en mi apartamento sin avisar" Dijo Sara sarcásticamente, intentando desviar la atencion de Laurel.

Laurel la miró confundida "Pero si acabo de decirte que llevo toda la mañana mandándote mensajes y que he llamado a la puerta a ver si estabas"

"Oh" Sara se quedó un momento sin palabras "Bueno ¿Y que es lo que quieres? Por cierto, hola Felicity"

"Hey Sara" La saludó Felicity claramente incomoda de estar allí "¿Es bacon eso que huelo?"

Laurel la miró con sospecha "¿Desde cuando sabes cocinas?... ¿Y que demonios llevas puesto?"

Sara no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse ligeramente "Una parka"

"Ya se que es una parka, pero nunca te he visto llevar una, y mucho menos para estar por casa" Sara iba a decir algo pero Laurel la interrumpió "Da igual, eso ahora no importa. La razón por la que estoy aquí es por que me ha llamado Zack y me ha dicho que ayer te estuvo esperando toda la noche y tú no apareciste"

"Ah si... Si te soy sincera me había olvidado por completo de él"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Preguntó Laurel incrédula "Sara, me prometiste que al menos lo intentarías. Se que desde que volviste de esa misión no has estado de humor para salir con nadie, pero estamos intentando ayudarte, y me parece una falta de respeto por tu parte que ni siquiera te presentes a la cita que yo te he conseguido ¿Tienes idea de como me has hecho quedar?"

"Lo se, y lo siento, pero para ser sincera era imposible que congeniáramos. Sencillamente no era mi tipo"

"¿Y cual es tu tipo? A lo mejor si me lo dices no tendremos que pasar por esto de nuevo"

"Creo que ese voy a ser yo" Dijo Leonard apareciendo en la puerta.

"Oh, dios" Felicity apartó la mirada y Laurel se quedó muda de asombro al ver a un hombre sin camiseta en el apartamento de su hermana.

"¡Leonard! Te he dicho que no salieras hasta que yo te lo dijera" Protestó Sara.

Snart se encogió de hombros "Lo se, pero me aburría. Y seamos sinceros, tampoco te estaba yendo demasiado bien, dudo que mi presencia aquí lo empeore demasiado"

"Espera un segundo" Dijo Felicity "Yo te conozco, tú eres Leonard Snart"

"Me alegro de volver a verla, señorita Smoak. Y también me alegra de que, en esta ocasión no me estás apuntando con un aspirador fingiendo que es una arma gigante"

Laurel entrecerró los ojos con sospecha "Un momento. ¿Leonard Snart? ¿Te refieres al Capitán Frío, el enemigo de Flash?"

"Siempre es un placer conocer a una fan"

Sara suspiró con cansancio "¿Te importaría no disfrutar tanto con todo esto?"

Laurel casi no podía creérselo "¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa Sara? Por el amor de dios, es un criminal. ¿Tienes idea de como reaccionara papa cuando se entere?"

"Ya soy mayorcita, Laurel, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones" Respondió Sara fríamente.

"Bien, pues olvídate de papa ¿Sabes lo que va a hacer Oliver cuando lo descubra?"

"Oliver es el ex-novio de Sara, y es muy protector, por eso lo dice Laurel, no es que Oliver sea alguien particularmente peligroso ni nada por el estilo" Se apresuró a decir Felicity.

"Se que Oliver Queen es Green Arrow" Dijo Snart.

"¿¡QUE!?" Laurel parecia querer matar a Sara con la mirada "¿Se lo has contado?"

"No hizo falta, nos topamos con una version suya, más canosa, en 2046" Aclaró Snart antes de que Sara tuviese tiempo de abrir la boca "Y para que quede claro, no me preocupa demasiado enfrentarme a Green Arrow"

"Pues debería preocuparte" Siseó Laurel amenazante.

"No creas. Me he enfrentado a Flash, el hombre más rápido del mundo, y le he vencido. Dudo que un tipo vestido de verde que lanza flechas suponga un gran desafío comparado con eso"

Sara no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada "Presumido"

Leonard le guiño un ojo "Ya me conoces"

Laurel iba a volver a decir algo pero Felicity se le adelantó y la cogió del brazo "Disculpad un momento, ahora volvemos"

"¿A que ha venido eso?" Preguntó Laurel cuando Felicity la llevó al pasillo.

"Bueno intuía que ibas a decir algo que pondría las cosas aun más tensas así que mis opciones eran o sacarte un momento de la cocina o meterte un trapo en la boca para evitar que siguieras hablando"

"¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Aceptar sin más que mi hermana pequeña está saliendo con un criminal? Por dios Felicity pensé que me apoyarías con esto, sobretodo porque ya has conocido a Snart y sabes de lo que es capaz"

"De acuerdo, primero quiero aclarar que a mí tampoco acaba de convencerme esto, segundo creo que podemos afirmar que Sara no necesita que la protejan y si Snart intenta hacer cualquier cosa para aprovecharse de ella lo acabara pagando muy caro, y tercero me parece que has estado tan ocupada flipando con que Leonard Snart esté saliendo con tu hermana que no te has parado a mirar a Sara detenidamente"

"¿Que quieres decir?" Preguntó Laurel confundida.

Felicity echó un vistazo rápido por la puerta y sonrió "Ven y míralo tu misma"

Laurel se acercó a la puerta sin estar demasiado segura de que esperaba ver. Sara se había sentado en la mesa y estaba mordisqueando un trozo de bacon, que con total seguridad no había cocinado ella, mientras Snart acababa de preparar los huevos y las tostadas, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Laurel fue la sonrisa que no abandonaba los labios de Sara, ni su mirada, casi parecía que..."

"Ella es feliz" Felicity dijo en voz alta lo que Laurel estaba pensando. Sara parecía estar brillando con luz propia. No podía recordarla así en ningún momento desde que había vuelto, o desde que la habían resucitado con al Foza, ni siquiera estaba segura de haberla visto así cuando regresó por primera vez dos años atrás.

"¿Vais a volver a entrar o pensáis quedaros allí mirando" Preguntó Sara sin apartar la mirada de su comida.

"En realidad creo que nosotras ya nos vamos. Tan solo veníamos para comprobar si estabas bien y ya veo que estás mejor que bien de modo que no pintamos nada aquí ¿verdad Laurel?"

Laurel pareció dudar un segundo pero al final cedió "Si supongo que tienes razón. Disculpa si mi reacción ha sido exagerada Sara, supongo que no me lo esperaba"

"Disculpa aceptada"

Cuando Laurel y Felicity salieron del apartamento Leonard se sentó delante de Sara "¿Crees que tu hermana hablaba en serio al decir que enviaría a Green Arrow a por mí?"

"Nah, no lo creo. Además ¿no has dicho que podías con él fácilmente?"

"Bueno, igual fácilmente ha sido una exageración. Además, le vi luchar con más de 60 años y lo hacía bastante bien, mentiría si te dijera no estoy ansioso por saber de primera mano que tal lucha con treinta y pocos"

"Awww" Sara sonrió dulcemente "No te preocupes, si pasa algo yo estoy aquí para protegerte"


End file.
